<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tainted Love by BScript22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469252">Tainted Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BScript22/pseuds/BScript22'>BScript22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Gay Male Character, Hate Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BScript22/pseuds/BScript22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Connor Grey, Meredith Grey's brother, doesn't care for Owen Hunt. He always found him annoying, but after Cristina leaves, he becomes insufferable. They start to butt heads almost all the time, but they soon realize that hatred is not the only feeling they're growing for each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(This is probably more a T story but I marked it M to be safe)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Hunt/Original Male Character, Past George O'Malley/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not a Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place during the end of 11x01, Must Have Lost It on the Wind. WARNING: season 10 and 11 spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn it!” Owen shouted, pulling off his mask. The droning flatline sound of the heart monitor was the only sound in the OR. The nurses unplugged the heart monitor and pulled the sheet over the patient’s head.<br/>
“Time of death: 20:34,” Connor said. Owen stormed out of the OR. Connor followed him into the scrub room. “I’ll go talk to the family,” Owen said, running his hands under the water.<br/>
“I’ll do it,” Connor said.<br/>
“I’m the attending, I'll do it.”<br/>
“I’m a fifth year resident, that’s basically an attending.”<br/>
“I am your superior, Dr. Grey.” Owen started towards the door.<br/>
Connor stepped in front of him, placing his still damp hand on Owen’s chest. “And I’m your friend, Owen. You've been working for almost two days. You need to rest.”<br/>
“Stop treating me like a fucking child,” Owen said, pushing Connor’s hand off and walking out.<br/>
Connor walked out and sat down in an empty patient room. He couldn't deal with Owen right now. It was only a day after Cristina left, but Owen had become unbearable.<br/>
“Hey Connor,” Meredith said, standing in the doorway.<br/>
“Hey Mer,” he said to his sister.<br/>
“Tough day?” she asked, taking a seat.<br/>
“I miss Cristina.”<br/>
“We all do, but she’s happy.”<br/>
“Owen’s being a dick.”<br/>
“Give him a break. You were a mess when George died,” Mer said. Connor thought back to the brown-haired doctor he fell for.<br/>
“But she’s not dead.”<br/>
“Cristina blocked him. It was a part of her clean slate.”<br/>
“Damn it. Now I can't be mad at him.”<br/>
“You should try to get closer with him. He needs someone to talk to.”<br/>
“There are other people he can talk to,” Connor said.<br/>
“Not really. I was Cristina’s friend, not his. Besides Callie, he’s not that close with anyone else. Derek is too busy fighting with me to help him. He needs someone. The entire male staff of this hospital is absolute crap at trying to talk to him”<br/>
“What makes you think I’d be any different?”<br/>
“Well, you’re…”<br/>
“Gay?” Connor asked.<br/>
“Yes. Maybe someone like you could get him out of this funk.”<br/>
“So sleep with him?”<br/>
“Talk to him.”<br/>
“How are you and Derek?” Connor asked, desperately trying to change the subject.<br/>
“He turned down the job in D.C.,” Meredith said.<br/>
“Why don't you look happy?”<br/>
“Because he turned it down. He gave it up for me, and now he’s going to expect me to spend forever trying to pay him back.”<br/>
“You should’ve stayed with that vet you dated when you were an intern,” Connor said.<br/>
“Screw you,” Mer said, smiling.<br/>
Connor’s pager beeped, eliciting a groan from him. “That’s probably Owen.”<br/>
“Don’t kill anyone,” Meredith said as Connor stood up.<br/>
“You have such a dark sense of humor.”<br/>
“They don't call me Medusa for nothing.” Connor smiled as he walked out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where the fuck have you been?” Owen asked the second Connor got down to the ER.<br/>
“Calm down. It’s been a minute,” Connor said.<br/>
“One minute can be everything in trauma,” Owen said. Connor rolled his eyes.<br/>
“What are we dealing with?”<br/>
“I am dealing with this guy. I need you to cover the pit.”<br/>
“You need an extra hand here. Don’t put your anger over this guy’s life. You can't do this alone.”<br/>
“Hey, Dr. Hunt. What’re we dealing with?” Dr. Morlow asked, walking in. He was a fourth year resident with as little ability as an intern.<br/>
“Blunt force trauma to the stomach, likely internal bleeding,” Owen said.<br/>
“Owen,” Connor said sternly.<br/>
“It's Dr. Hunt, and I am telling you to cover the pit, Grey.”<br/>
“Ooh, someone pissed off the boss,” Dr. Morlow said as Connor walked out.<br/>
“Fuck off,” he said.<br/>
The ER was uneventful. Owen’s patient started crashing a few minutes later, and they took him up to the OR. A few more injuries from the wind came in, but nothing as major as the cases earlier that day. The ER was empty besides one patient, three nurses, and Connor.<br/>
Why was Owen so mad at Connor? Owen had been on edge and irritable for the past two days, but he was never that mad. Even in the surgery only a short time ago, Owen wasn’t that mad.<br/>
About an hour and a half later, Owen came back into the pit. There was some blood on his scrub top, and he was sweating a little.<br/>
“Anything happen down here?” Owen asked, obviously aggravated.<br/>
“What the hell is your problem?” Connor asked angrily. “I get that Cristina left. I get that you're sad, but you do not get to treat me like crap. I may not be an attending, but I am still your friend. I’m worried about your wellbeing, and for you to get mad at me and put this petty thing above someone’s life is just sickening. How fucked up do you have to be to do that?”<br/>
“Watch yourself!” Owen shouted. “I am still the Chief of Surgery, and when I give you direct orders you follow them. I needed you down here. I’m not putting a petty argument above someone’s life. You are just using someone’s life as a way to get surgeries.”<br/>
“This is not Iraq! Not everything is life or death. I’m allowed to question your judgment because it’s clouded. You are exhausted, angry, and sad. I am just worried about you, and if you think it’s okay to sideline me because of it then you are so misguided you shouldn't even be a doctor.”<br/>
“Doctors, a tree fell onto Route 99. Five cars crashed, seven injured. Four are six minutes out, the others are nine minutes out,” a nurse said, hanging up the phone.<br/>
“Page the on-call neuro, general, ortho, and cardio,” Owen said.<br/>
“Page Dr. Kepner too,” Connor said.<br/>
“That’s not necessary. I'm a trauma surgeon,” Owen protested.<br/>
“You need to go home and sleep.”<br/>
“I’m not a child. I know my limits.”<br/>
“Boys!” Dr. Bailey yelled, appearing next to them. “Why are you broadcasting your conversation to the entire hospital?”<br/>
“Because Owen has been working non-stop for 48 hours,” Connor said.<br/>
“I’ve worked much longer hours before,” Owen countered.<br/>
“And how many patients have you lost after 36 hours of non-stop work?”<br/>
“Stop it!” yelled Dr. Bailey. “Dr. Grey, you should treat your superiors with more respect, and Dr. Hunt, take a break. You smell like a sewer. Page Dr. Kepner.”<br/>
“Fuck you, Grey,” Owen said, storming off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Fun First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another fight with Owen lands Connor in the ER, but he walks out with a new realization</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor wandered through the halls of the hospital. He got kicked out of the ER soon after Owen. Connor was too energetic to sleep, but there was nothing else to do. No patients needed his help and all his charts were done. Connor quickly changed into his street clothes and walked across the street into Joe’s bar. It was one o’clock on a Friday morning, so it sufficed to say that it wasn’t crowded.<br/>
There were a few people drinking at the bar and tables, none of them Connor recognized. One man played darts alone in the corner. Connor didn’t go to Joe’s to drink, Owen would’ve wrung his neck out if he did. All Connor was looking for was a distraction.<br/>
Connor eyed the man playing darts. He had a great build, broad shoulders, and big biceps. Connor drank in everything he could see before walking over.<br/>
“Can I join?” Connor asked. The man turned around, and Connor experienced one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. The man turned out to be none other than Owen Hunt.<br/>
“Grey?” he asked, more surprised than mad.<br/>
“Owen,” Connor said, filled with shame and disappointment.<br/>
“Why are you here?” he asked angrily.<br/>
“Why are you?”<br/>
“I was forced to go home thanks to you.”<br/>
“I was kicked out of the ER with nothing else to do.”<br/>
“Get back to the hospital, you're on-call.”<br/>
“Go home. You have been working for hours.”<br/>
“I can’t!”<br/>
“Come to my apartment,” Connor offered. “You can sleep there until you’re ready to go back home.”<br/>
“Did April put you up to this? Meredith?”<br/>
“No one put me up to this. I’m just trying to look out for you.”<br/>
“Just stop! I’m not your boyfriend. You can’t bring me back to your apartment or care about my wellbeing without wanting something else.”<br/>
“Is that all you think of me as, a whore who only cares about what guy I manage to bring home?”<br/>
“If the shoe fits.”<br/>
“I was trying to be nice, but I guess you just can't handle anyone doing that,” Connor said, starting towards the door.<br/>
“You should see that I don’t need you to be nice to me.”<br/>
“I was trying to make sure you didn’t stumble out onto the street and get hit by a car, but now I don’t even care.”<br/>
“You cared when it was O’Malley,” Owen said.<br/>
Connor turned around. “You do not get to talk about George like that!”<br/>
“Or what?” Owen asked. He glared at Connor, his eyes full of rage.<br/>
“Hey!” Joe shouted from behind the bar. “Both of you, out!”<br/>
“Look what you did!” Connor shouted.<br/>
“Just stay the fuck away from me? I’m perfectly fine, and even if I wasn’t it is none of your business!” Owen shouted, storming out.<br/>
The other patrons in the bar stared at Connor, all silent.<br/>
Connor ran out of the bar. He pushed his back against the wall just outside.<br/>
“Damn it!” Connor screamed, slamming his hand into the brick wall behind him. He felt a sharp pain in his arm. “Fuck!” he yelled, examining the scrapes that tore across his arm.<br/>
Connor walked across the street and into the ER, where he was only a half an hour ago.<br/>
“Dr. Grey, were you paged?” Dr. Shepard asked. “Oh my god. What happened?”<br/>
“Bar fight,” Connor answered jokingly.<br/>
“Let’s go,” Amelia said, leading him to a bed. “What actually happened?”<br/>
“I slammed my arm against the brick wall outside of Joe’s,” Connor explained.<br/>
“You’re drunk?”<br/>
“Of course not. I know not to drink on-call.”<br/>
“It’s a valid question considering you tore apart your arm.”<br/>
“It’s not that bad,” Connor said, examining his arm.<br/>
“Why’d you punch a wall?” Amelia started to clean his wound.<br/>
“I got into a fight with Owen.”<br/>
“No surprise there. I heard you guys were screaming at each other down here.”<br/>
“He brought up George.”<br/>
“Who’s that?”<br/>
“George was my boyfriend almost, god. It’s been almost six years since he died.”<br/>
“And Owen brought him up?” Amelia asked. Connor nodded. “What a dick.”<br/>
“Yeah. I got really mad at him, and then Joe kicked us out.”<br/>
“Where’s Owen?”<br/>
“I don't know. He left the bar right before me, but I didn't see him anywhere after that.”<br/>
“Sounds like a fun first date.”<br/>
“What? We have to be dating for it to be a date.”<br/>
“As your sister-in-law, I should tell you it’s pretty obvious,” Amelia said, smiling.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Come on. I see you staring at him. I think he’s just going through a small rough patch. He seemed nice before that girl, Cristina, left.”<br/>
“Ew. I do not like Owen.”<br/>
“Are you sure? No judgment here though. He’s pretty hot,” Amelia said, putting a bandage on Connor’s arm. “Who knows? He might be your Derek.”<br/>
“My Derek?”<br/>
“Ya’ know. Your soulmate with a really big ego, like Derek and Meredith.”<br/>
“George was my Derek with a small ego.”<br/>
“Maybe there’s more than one Derek. You should go for it. You probably haven’t gotten any in awhile.”<br/>
“Screw you. Seattle is full of straight men.”<br/>
“Excuses.” Connor and Amelia laughed as Connor sat up.<br/>
“Thanks for this,” Connor said.<br/>
“That's what I’m here for.”<br/>
Owen walked into the ER. A nurse took him to a bed across the room. He stripped off his shirt as a nurse closed the curtain. Even for just a second, Connor was perplexed at a shirtless Owen. His defined chest and shoulders and light tan skin caught Connor’s eye.<br/>
“Yep. I see it too,” Amelia said, staring at the curtain.<br/>
“Ew.”<br/>
“That’s not what you were saying a second ago. Besides, what’s not to like. He’s smart, brave, hot, and clever.”<br/>
“He’s also very assertive and follows his instincts,” Connor said, letting out a sigh. Amelia looked at him. “Holy shit. I like Owen.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tequila Works Like Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor gets very drunk on the anniversary of George's death and...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly Owen got over Cristina and returned to his normal self. He and Connor calmed down. They still fought occasionally and disagreed a lot, but their fights never reached the levels that they did before. <br/>“Bad day?” Amelia asked as Connor and Meredith took shots of vodka. <br/>“Bad anniversary,” Connor responded. <br/>“Of what?” Amelia asked. <br/>“George’s death,” Meredith answered. <br/>“Drink all you want. I know how that feels.”<br/>“You do?” Meredith asked. <br/>“My George died too,” Amelia confessed. “But it’s the reason I don’t drink and am still alive, so it might have been worth it.” <br/>“I just wish I could numb the pain a little bit, miss him less,” Connor said. <br/>“Tequila works like magic,” Meredith said. <br/>“Says the alcoholic,” Connor joked. <br/>“Derek’s making me one,” Meredith said. <br/>“He did that to me,” Amelia said jokingly. <br/>“He compared me to my mother,” Meredith said, taking another shot from the middle of the table. <br/>“You are the surgeon parts of Mom, not the social parts,” Connor said. <br/>“Thanks, Connor.”<br/>“Boys are dicks,” Amelia said. <br/>“Yep, ginger-haired, muscular dicks,” Connor said, eyes glued to the door. <br/>“Waiting for Major Asshole?” Meredith asked. <br/>“Give him a break. He was sad about Cristina,” Amelia said. <br/>“He brought up George. That is not okay. No matter how mad he was. You can’t bring up someone’s dead fiance because you’re mad. You should’ve brought up Beth, his ex-fiancee, or how he cheated on Cristina,” Meredith said. <br/>“Don’t be so mean. If Derek left, you would lash out at everyone and isolate yourself,” Connor said. <br/>“Probably, but I would need someone to put me in my place.”<br/>“Still, we’re all sad and lonely, so we drink,” Amelia said, ordering tequila shots and a Coke for her. <br/>“I agree,” Connor said, grabbing a shot off of the tray and downing it. <br/>The rest of the night was a blur. Connor remembered drinking more and dancing, but that was all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor opened his eyes. He felt the cold sheets on his body. The walls around him were metal. <br/>“Shit,” Connor said quietly. He knew exactly where he was and who was next to him. He pulled the sheets over his body and started to stand up. <br/>The red-headed man in the bed stirred. “Grey?” Owen asked, sitting up. He realized what was going on and held the sheets tighter to his body. “What the fuck?”<br/>“Fuck, shit, God damn it, hell, and every other word you can think of,” Connor said, collecting his clothes from the ground. <br/>“What happened?”<br/>“I don’t know, but we don’t have to talk about this. I’m going to leave, and we will see each other at the hospital,” Connor said, starting towards the door. “I’ll leave your sheet at your doorstep.” Connor walked out and quickly changed at Owen’s doorstep. He ran away from the trailer but soon realized that he had no ride home. <br/>Connor walked back to the trailer and knocked on the door. Owen, now fully clothed, opened it. “What do you want?” He asked. <br/>“I need a ride,” Connor said sheepishly. <br/>“Wait in my car. I’ll be out in a minute,” Owen sighed. <br/>Connor sat in Owen’s car. “Shit, shit, shit,” Connor repeated to himself. On the anniversary of George’s death, he sleeps with Owen. It felt like cheating. <br/>Finally, Owen got out of the trailer and started the car. <br/>“So, was that your first time with a guy?” Connor asked. Owen nodded slightly, keeping his eyes on the path ahead. “Sorry. You probably didn’t want to do it that way.”<br/>“I didn’t want to do it at all. I…I didn’t know I wanted to do it,” Owen said. <br/>“Oh my god, you didn’t know you liked guys.” Owen flinched at the last part. “It’s fine. No one’s going to look at you any different.”<br/>“I was in the Army. I’m the Chief of Surgery. I can’t be gay or bi or whatever I am.”<br/>“So gay people can’t be in the Army or be Chiefs.”<br/>“You know what I mean,” Owen said, gripping the steering wheel tighter. <br/>“Look, you need to experiment a little. Sleep with a guy and find out. You need to be sure, but also accepting. If you are bi, you can’t change it. Accept it, be proud of it. Have threesomes and flirt with girls and guys.” They spent the rest of the car ride in silence. They finally got to the hospital and parked in the Chief Of Surgery spot. <br/>“Meet me here after work. We can do some experimenting,” Owen said, getting out of the car. <br/>Connor skipped inside the hospital, giving a broad smile. He quickly got changed and started his rounds. <br/>“Someone’s happy,” Meredith said. <br/>“I got lucky,” Connor said. <br/>“I don’t need to hear about my brother’s sex life.”<br/>“I hear about yours all the time.”<br/>“Wow. Did you sleep with someone on the anniversary of George’s death?”<br/>“Yeah. I feel bad about it, but I’m extremely hungover and happy. Too many thoughts.”<br/>“You look like a bus hit you, but you also got proposed to,” Alex said, walking up to them. <br/>“I took someone’s virginity,” Connor said. <br/>“What?! Did you sleep with a teenager?” Meredith half-shouted. <br/>“No, no. Nothing like that. I took an adult’s gay virginity,” Connor explained. “But it gets a little worse.”<br/>“What? Did you know them?” Meredith asked.<br/>“They work here,” Connor said. <br/>“Holy shit, who’d you turn?” Alex asked. <br/>“Nope. I’m never telling anyone,” Connor said. <br/>“Come on, it’ll stay a secret,” Alex pressed. <br/>“Major Asshole?” Meredith asked. <br/>Connor felt himself blush. “No, of course not.”<br/>“Derek?” Alex asked. Connor smiled. <br/>“Say it’s not true,” Meredith said. <br/>“You’ll never know,” Connor said, walking away. <br/>“I hate you,” Meredith said to him. <br/>“Right back at ya’,” Connor said, walking away. <br/>Then, the truth sunk into Connor. Owen was bi. He slept with Owen, and he was going to again. His smile returned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mystery Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Owen and Connor get closer, but they soon realize what effects their relationship has on their workplace.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor listened to the light thumping in Owen’s chest. His ear was pressed against his heart, his arms around Owen. <br/>“Too stressful for you?” Connor asked. <br/>“No. Thanks for this though,” Owen said. <br/>They laid in his bed, both of them in their underwear. They didn’t actually have sex, they just made out. Owen wanted to move slowly. Considering he was essentially a gay virgin, he had a lot to figure out. <br/>“This was fun,” Connor said. <br/>“Yeah.” Owen hesitantly leaned in to kiss Connor. Connor bridged the gap and pressed their lips together. Owen inhaled sharply as they kissed, still getting used to it. <br/>“Sorry about no sex. You were probably looking forward to it.”<br/>“It’s fine. I’m good with this. Go at your own pace. It’s overwhelming at any point in your life. I’m here for you, whether it’s sex or venting. Whatever you need,” Connor said. <br/>“Thank you.”<br/>“Well, it’s getting pretty late, and we have work in the morning,” Connor said, sitting up. <br/>“Yeah, um, thanks again.”<br/>“No problem. Call whenever,” Connor said, putting on his pants. <br/>“See you tomorrow.”<br/>“Sure.”<br/>Connor walked to his car and drove home. <br/>“So, who’s the guy?” Jo asked as Connor walked in. <br/>“No one,” Connor said. <br/>“Come on! We’re your roommates, we have a right to know.”<br/>“Just tell us who Mystery Dude is,” Alex said, walking into the living room. <br/>“Is it Ben?”<br/>“No. Let’s just stick with Derek,” Connor said, walking upstairs. <br/>“You’ll have to tell us sometime!” Jo shouted. <br/>Connor took out his phone and called April. <br/>“I have a secret, a really big one,” Connor said. <br/>“Okay,” April said hesitantly. <br/>“I’ve been kind of seeing someone.”<br/>“Really? That’s great! What’s his name?”<br/>“He works with us, and he’s not out.”<br/>“Okay. How many dates have guys been on?”<br/>“It’s more of a Friends with Benefits situation,” Connor said sheepishly. <br/>“Oh, okay.”<br/>“I need to tell you who it is.”<br/>“You don’t have to. It seems like this person wants their privacy.”<br/>“Yes, but I need to tell someone, and you are the first person who should know.”<br/>“Who is it?”<br/>Connor took a deep breath. “It’s...Owen.”<br/>There was a short silence. “Owen’s gay?”<br/>“He’s bi. I’m helping him figure everything out.”<br/>“Oh, well good for you and Owen.”<br/>“Yeah. I haven’t told anyone this, neither has Owen.”<br/>“I’m the first to know?”<br/>“Yep.”<br/>“Does he know that I know?”<br/>“No. I just need to talk to someone, and you’re both Owen’s and my friend.”<br/>“Does he want people to know?” April asked. <br/>“I don't know. I didn't ask him, but I assumed not since he’s still trying to accept it himself.”<br/>“Well, thanks for telling me.”<br/>“Thank you for listening,” Connor said. </p><p> </p><p>“Grey, we have three incoming. Get ready,” Owen said, standing in the ambulance bay. <br/>“Hey,” Connor said. <br/>“Are you gonna come over tonight?” Owen asked. <br/>“If you want,” Connor responded. <br/>“I might want to go a bit farther,” Owen said, smiling. <br/>April walked out into the ambulance bay. ”Oh, hey. I can wait inside if you guys want.”<br/>Owen glared at Connor. “It’s fine. Stay out here.” The ambulance pulled up and got the patient out. “Grey, we’ve got this. You can go.”<br/>“You can’t be serious,” Connor said. <br/>“Grey, go,” he commanded. <br/>Connor pulled off his gloves and gown and walked away. Connor treated some patients in the ER, watching Owen treat people in the trauma rooms. Connor cornered him once he was done with the patients. <br/>“You told Kepner!” Owen asked angrily. <br/>“I’m sorry, but I needed to talk about this with someone,” Connor said. <br/>“I don’t want people to know yet.”<br/>“I needed to talk to someone.”<br/> “But of all people, you told Kepner.”<br/>“She’s your friend.”<br/>“Exactly, April is my friend. I want to tell her on my own terms. You should know how that feels.”<br/>“I’m sorry, but I need to talk to someone, and you do too. I’ve been through it. It’s hard to do this alone. You need people,” Connor said.<br/>“Fine, just don’t tell anyone else without my permission,” Owen said. <br/>“Of course. I’m very sorry.”<br/>“Still on for tonight?’<br/>“Definitely,” Connor said, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Owen and Connor first time sober, they go out to eat, and Connor starts to see how his action can hurt those he cares about.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor laid next to Owen, both of them breathing heavily. <br/>	“Wow. That was amazing,” Owen breathed out. <br/>“I told you, boys do it better,” Connor laughed. <br/>“It’s like there’s this whole new world opening.”<br/>“Wait till I introduce you to Grindr.”<br/>Owen laughed. “This was great. Thank you.”<br/>“I should go. I have work in the morning,” Connor said. <br/>“It’s nine O’Clock. You have plenty of time.”<br/>“Yeah, but we’re not dating. It feels weird laying in your bed, naked when we’re not having sex.”<br/>“What are we doing?” Owen asked. <br/>“I don’t know.”<br/>“Are we dating?”<br/>“Are you asking me out?” Connor asked. <br/>“No.”<br/>“Then we’re friends with benefits or something.”<br/>“Yeah. That sounds good. Does that mean you’ll stay?” Owen asked. <br/>“Can I at least put my clothes on?” <br/>“We just had sex. I already saw you naked.”<br/>“I know, but it’s weird now.”<br/>“Okay. I skipped dinner. Can we get something to eat?” Owen asked. <br/>“Sure. Where do you want to go?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They quickly got changed, and Owen took Connor to a small restaurant.<br/>“So, how’s Meredith?” Owen asked, trying desperately to make small talk. <br/>“Fine. She and Derek are doing a little better. How’s your bi journey?”<br/>“Well, I had sex sober for the first time without a panic attack. I’m doing pretty good.”<br/>“You’re pretty good for your first time,” Connor commented. <br/>“You’re pretty good to have as a first time.”<br/>“Thanks.”<br/>“I’m gonna tell Amelia,” Owen said. <br/>“About me?”<br/>“No, just that I’m bi. I’ve gotten really close with her over the last few weeks.”<br/>“Good. You should try to come out to people. It’s a big step.”<br/>“Thank you for helping me through this stuff. I know your ideal nights are not helping a middle-aged man through his bisexual adjustment.”<br/>“It’s not that bad.” Connor smiled.<br/>“I’m sorry for how I acted after Cristina left. Those fights and bringing up George, it was mean.”<br/>“I forgive you. I was an absolute mess after George died. I understand. You were hurting and you needed an escape. Anger was your first response, and sex was your second. I was the same way,” Connor said. <br/>“Thank you, for all of this.”<br/>“If you ever need anything, just ask,” Connor said, placing his hand on Owen's. He immediately took his hand away, his face reddening. <br/>“I’m sorry. That was…”<br/>“It’s fine. We’ve had sex. I don’t think this is over the line.” <br/>Their food came shortly after, and after their meal, Connor went home. He walked into the kitchen and found Jo making a cup of tea. <br/>“I really have to tell you something, and it’s really a really big secret. You can’t tell anybody,” Connor said. <br/>“What is it?” Jo asked. “Are you okay?”<br/>“Mystery Man is Owen. I’ve been helping him get over Cristina and come to terms with his bisexuality, and we had sex for the first time tonight. We’re friends with benefits.”<br/>“Holy shit. Owen Hunt is bi and dating you?”<br/>“Yeah, but you can’t tell anyone.”<br/>“You’ve slept with Owen?”<br/>“We got drunk and slept together. Now we’re friends with benefits,” Connor explained. <br/>“That’s huge! Who knows?” <br/>“No one.”<br/>“Meredith? Amelia? Derek? April?”<br/>“No one. I haven’t told anyone. Owen hasn’t told anyone.”<br/>“You’re hooking up with Owen Hunt?”<br/>“Yep.”<br/>“Congratulations. He’s pretty hot. How’d you turn the Army guy?”<br/>“You can’t turn people, you can only make them see what they’ve always known.”<br/>“That was poetic.”<br/>“What am I gonna do?”<br/>“Enjoy it. I don’t see the problem.”<br/>“Cristina was like a second older sister to me. Owen is Derek’s best friend. Meredith is close with Owen. April is really close with Owen too. Amelia seems to have a crush on him. I also first hooked up with Owen on the anniversary of George’s death. It feels like a betrayal to the important people in my life.”<br/>“So what? If you like him or like the sex, it shouldn’t matter. They all have their own problems that you could probably throw in their faces. Just continue with it. It’s not a betrayal to any of them. Owen’s not dating anyone, and you’re not taking advantage of him. This is what both of you want. Who should stand in the ay of that?”<br/>“Thanks, Jo.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Coming Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Owen comes out to Derek and Meredith, and Connor and Owen get closer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ready?” Connor asked.<br/>“I guess. There’s no time like the present,” Owen said. <br/>“You’re never gonna be fully ready. You just have to do it.”<br/>“How’d you do it?” Owen asked. Connor noticed his hand was shaking. <br/>“My best friend asked who my crush was and I said his name. She and the rest of my friends took it fine. Meredith couldn’t be more supportive, and Derek barely acknowledges it. I don’t think he cares. It’s probably not going to change anything.” They stood outside Meredith and Derek’s house. “I came out to them, and they were fine. Trust me. It’s all gonna be fine.” Connor took Owen’s hand into his. <br/>“Thank you.” Owen squeezed Connor’s hand before knocking on the door. <br/>“Hey Owen,” Derek said, opening the door. Owen immediately released Connor’s hand. “Connor? Is everything okay?”<br/>“We’re fine,” Owen said. “I just need to talk to you.” <br/>“Okay,” Derek said hesitantly. He opened the door, and they walked inside. <br/>“Can you get Meredith here too?” Owen asked, sitting down on the couch. <br/>“Sure.” Derek walked into the hall. <br/>“Remember, they’re the most accepting people you could find,” Connor said. <br/>Derek returned with Meredith, and they all sat on the couch. <br/>“So, what do you want to talk about?” Meredith asked. <br/>“I’m...I...uh, I like,” Owen stuttered, looking at Connor for help. <br/>“Owen’s bisexual. He likes men and women,” Connor explained. <br/>Meredith let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god. You guys came in here unannounced looking scared and morbid. I thought someone died.”<br/>“That’s not all,” Owen said. Connor’s eyes widened. Owen planned to come out to Meredith and Derek, not tell them about Connor. “I found out because I...got drunk and slept with Conner.” Owen said the final part of the sentence quickly. <br/>“So you’re friends with benefits?” Asked Derek. <br/>“Basically,” Connor responded. <br/>“Thank you for telling us. We’re perfectly fine with it, just treat him well,” Meredith said to Owen. <br/>“You're not mad?” Connor asked. <br/>“Why would I be? It’s been almost three months since Cristina left. It’s not like you guys were hooking up while Cristina and you were married or dating or anything.”<br/>They talked a little bit more. Meredith and Derek asked a few more questions, and soon, Connor and Owen left happily. <br/>“That wasn’t bad, was it?” Connor asked. <br/>“It was too stressful. Do I have to do that with everyone?” Owen asked. <br/>“You could just kiss a guy in front of the entire hospital.”<br/>Owen laughed. “Is it as tough to come out every time?”<br/>“It gets easier. After all the important people in your life know, telling people becomes a nuisance. It’s still kinda scary, but there’s really no way around it.”<br/>“I need sex and alcohol.”<br/>“I agree,” Connor said, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>    They sat in Owen’s bed, drinking beer. “I want to know more about you,” Connor said. <br/>    “What do you want to know?”<br/>    “Everything. Where were you born? What’s your favorite food? Anything.”<br/>    “I grew up here in Seattle. I played soccer until I was a teenager. I played the bagpipes in the eighth grade. I like cereal with cinnamon and takeout Chinese food,” Owen said. Connor chuckled. “What about you?”<br/>    “I was born in Seattle, but I moved to Boston when I was almost two.  I like all kinds of fish except for oysters. I played soccer, basketball, and baseball in elementary school, but only played baseball in high school. I went to Yale, Columbia Med School, then Washington School of Medicine,” Connor told him. <br/>    “What made you transfer?”<br/>    “I was finishing up my second year of med school as Meredith was starting her intern year. My mom died, Meredith drowned, and I learned I had two half-sisters, so I thought that being close to Meredith would be better. I finished med school as Meredith was doing her residency. I fell in love with George, but he died during my final year in med school. I was a wreck, and I just needed to get out. I took an internship in LA, then came back up here for my residency.”<br/>    “I went to Harvard, then Northwestern. I joined the Army a few years later. Then, I came back to Seattle once my tour was over. You can fill in the blanks from there.”<br/>    “Who was your first crush?” Connor asked. <br/>    “What kind of questions are these?”<br/>    “Fun ones,” Connor said, chuckling. </p><p> </p><p>    “Grey, we have incoming. Gown and glove,” Owen shouted, running into the ambulance bay. <br/>    Connor grabbed a trauma gown and ran to the ambulance. The ambulance opened, and the paramedics brought the patient out. <br/>    “Read, Grey?” Owen asked. <br/>    “Let’s do this,” Connor said, grabbing onto the gurney</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the late post. I haven’t been feeling very well lately. I hope you like this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Meet the Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Owen's mother is admitted to the hospital, stirring up trouble for Owen, leaving Connor to comfort him. Surprising news makes Connor rethink his entire relationship with Owen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, your patient said, ‘Daddy,’ and her boyfriend and father both answered? She’s definitely in trouble,” Owen said. <br/>“This all happened as I was preparing to take some blood from her,” Connor said. <br/>“You were just in the middle of this?” Owen asked. <br/>“Yep. That might’ve been the most awkward moment of my life,” Connor said, taking a bite of his chicken. “What happened to you today?”<br/>“People got hurt. It was depressing.”<br/>“Nothing a little studying can’t help,” Connor said. <br/>“Your boards are in a few months, you ready?”<br/>“Almost. It’s mostly review now.”<br/>“Good. Ready to study?”<br/>“Let’s do this.” <br/>Owen took out the large textbook and flipped to a random page.“Which condition is the most likely cause of widened mediastinum in a patient who has been experiencing weight loss and fatigue for several weeks?” <br/>“Chest lymphoma,” Connor said quickly. “I would consider chemo, radiation, or bone marrow transplant as possible treatment depending on the severity.”<br/>“Good.  A 20-year-old man is brought in by his friends because he took LSD and is having a "bad trip." On examination, he is warm, tachycardic, and flushed. He is paranoid, agitated, and physically combative. Which treatment is indicated?”<br/>“Intravenous bicarb.”<br/>“Incorrect. Bicarb is used for most other drugs with similar symptoms, but it doesn’t work for LSD.”<br/>“Diazepam?”<br/>“Yep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“What do we got?” Connor said to Dr. Edwards. <br/>	“Evelyn Hunt. Age 68. Head lac. She slipped in the shower,” Stephenie read. <br/>	“Hunt?” Connor asked, opening the door to Trauma 1. <br/>	“That’s me,” said the woman sitting on the bed in her bathrobe. A fireman stood next to her, fixing the bandage on her head. <br/>	“Hi. I’m Dr. Grey. That’s Dr. Edwards,” Connor said. <br/>	“Dr. Grey, like Meredith?” she asked. <br/>	“That’s my sister. I’m Connor. How’d you know that?”<br/>	“My son told me about you too.”<br/>	“Owen’s your son?”<br/>	“Yes. Do you know him?”<br/>	“Yeah. we’re...friends.” Connor turned to Stephenie. “Page Dr. Hunt, Shepard, and Webber.” Connor took out a suture kit and several different tools. “And are you just a fireman, or is there something more personal going on? I’m fine with it, but unless you’re family or something like that, you should leave.”<br/>	“We’re dating,” he said. <br/>	“Oh, then stay by all means.”<br/>	“Mom!” Owen said, opening the curtain. <br/>	“Owen, I’m fine. I just slipped in the shower,” Evelyn assured him. <br/>	“You should’ve gotten that support bar,” Owen said. <br/>	“Those are ugly and for old people.”<br/>	“Hello,” Amelia said, walking in. “I’m Dr. Shepard.”<br/>	“She slipped and fell in the shower,” Connor explained. <br/>	“But she was feeling dizzy all morning,” the fireman chimed in. <br/>	“Thank you so much for your help, but you can go now,” Owen said to the fireman. <br/>	“Owen, they’re dating,” Connor said. <br/>	“What?! Why?” Owen half-shouted.<br/>	“Owen, this is John. We met at a writers group, started talking, and before we knew it, we were dating. I’m happy with him,” Evelyn said. <br/>	“No. No. How old are you?” Owen asked. <br/>	“35,” John responded. <br/>	“He’s old enough to be my brother. Does he have access to your bank account? Your pension fund?”<br/>	“Owen Hunt,” his mother scolded. <br/>	“Just stay away from her,” Owen told John. <br/>	“Hey, buddy, just listen,” John said. <br/>	“I am not your buddy! I am changing her passwords, locks, phone number. If you even think about going near her…” Owen was getting closer to John. <br/>	“Owen!” Connor half-shouted, putting himself between them. “Let’s go.” Connor grabbed Owen’s wrist and led him outside, <br/>“Calm down,” Connor said. <br/>“I can’t. My mother is being catfished. I can’t sit and watch ‘John’ take all her money.”<br/>“Your mom isn’t being catfished. She’s just in love. Can’t your mom be in love? The guy’s a fireman. He can’t be all bad. Your mom is safe and happy. Let her be safe and happy,” Connor reasoned. <br/>“I’m not crazy. It’s my mom.”<br/>“I know, I know. But remember that your mom is also an adult. She can take care of herself.”<br/>“Owen,” Amelia said, poking her head out the door. “Your mom looks fine. No neuro deficits, but I do want to get a head CT just to be safe.”<br/>“Oh, um, okay,” Owen stuttered, flustered by Amelia’s presence. <br/>“Promise me you’ll cool down,” Connor said. <br/>“Promise,” Owen said. <br/>“Good. See you later.”<br/>“Actually, I have a thing tonight,” Owen said. <br/>“Are you on-call?”<br/>“No. Just a one-night event I have to go to.”<br/>“Okay Weirdo,” Connor said, walking back into Trauma One.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell happened?!” Owen shouted. <br/>“Your mom has an abdominal aortic aneurysm. It’s gonna be Webber, Bailey, and me operating. No interns. Your mom’s going to be fine, Owen. Trust me,” Connor said, wrapping Owen in a hug. <br/>“Owen, are you okay?” Amelia asked, appearing behind them. <br/>“His mom has an abdominal aortic aneurysm. He needs a friend right now,” Connor said. <br/>“Come on, let’s go the lobby,” Amelia said, grabbing Owen’s hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The surgery went smoothly, and soon, Evelyn Hunt was brought to Recovery. Connor found Owen and Amelia in the Lobby, still holding hands. They stood up when they saw Connor walking towards them. <br/>“The surgery went smoothly. She’s in Recovery now,’ Connor said, smiling. Owen hugged Connor tightly. <br/>“Thank you,” Owen whispered into his ear. Owen walked away to see his mother. <br/>“You wanna hang out tonight?” Connor asked Amelia. <br/>“No, sorry. I have plans. Why? You and Mystery Guy are taking a night off from mind-blowing sex?” Amelia asked. <br/>“Yeah. he has a ‘thing,’” Connor said with air quotes. <br/>“He’s cheating on you?”<br/>“I don’t know. I hope not.”<br/>“Don’t be a jealous boyfriend. He just has something to do,” Amelia said. <br/>“What are you gonna do tonight?” Connor asked. <br/>“Mind-blowing sex with my own mystery guy.”<br/>“Good for you. You deserve it.”<br/>“He’s super hot.”<br/>“Mine is too. My guy is bi. What if we have the same mystery guy?” Connor asked. <br/>“Mines probably not bi. Too...straight.”<br/>“I’m happy for you. We both get great mind-blowing sex.”<br/>“I’m about to go have some right now,” Ameilia said, smiling. She walked through the lobby towards the attending lounge. Connor saw a red-haired man walk in right after her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning,” Connor said to Owen. They were in the ER preparing for the day. <br/>“Hey. Did you miss me?” Owen asked, chuckling. <br/>“Very much. I had to settle for drinking alone. How was your thing?”<br/>“Oh, um, good. I would have preferred to be with you though.”<br/>“Thanks. Me too,” Connor said. <br/>“Wanna come over tonight?” Owen asked. <br/>	“Sure,” Connor said, smiling. <br/>	“Hey, Dr. Hunt,” Amelia said, walking up to them. Owen stiffened. She said ‘doctor’ with more emphasis like someone might say if he just got his M.D. <br/>	“Hey, Amelia. You got a trauma?’ Owen asked. <br/>	“Just need to do a neuro exam on someone.”<br/>	“Dr. Hunt, we have incoming trauma,” a nurse said. <br/>	“On it,” Owen said, rushing towards the ambulance bay. <br/>	“Mystery Man is Owen,” Amelia said, practically jumping up and down. <br/>	“What?!” Connor half-shouted. He couldn’t believe it. Owen had cheated on him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cheating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor learns more information about Owen and Amelia before surprising confessions take everything to another level.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You had sex with Owen? For real?” Connor asked. <br/>    “Yeah. I know you had a little crush on him. Sorry if this is awkward, but I needed to tell you. I think I love him. He’s kind, caring, funny, and just broken enough that he doesn’t need a lot of support but won’t judge me. I love him.”<br/>    “You’re dating Owen?” Connor asked, still in disbelief. <br/>    “Sorry. I know you had a crush on him, but things don’t have to change. We can still be friends right?” Amelia asked. <br/>    “Yeah. Of course. I don’t blame you or anything. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m happy for you. He’s your first boyfriend since James. It’s a big deal. Good luck with it,” Connor said, plastering on a fake smile. <br/>    “Dr. Shepard, we need a neuro exam in Bed Seven,” a nurse said. <br/>    “On it,” Amelia said. She walked away. Connor ran out of the ER and went to the nearest on-call room. Connor buried his face into the pillow and screamed.<br/>    “Dr. Grey, some of us are trying to sleep,” Dr. Bailey said from the bed above him. <br/>    Connor quickly composed himself. “Sorry, Dr. Bailey. I’ve had a rough morning.”<br/>    “I don’t give a crap. Just don’t interrupt my sleep.”<br/>    “If you were friends with benefits with Ben, and he slept with and basically started dating someone, you have the right to be mad, right?” Connor asked. <br/>    “That fact that I know exactly where your sister drops her drawers is one of the saddest facts of my life. I don’t need to hear about you too.”<br/>    “Sorry, Dr. Bailey,” Connor said, laying back down. <br/>    “Did you make any rules about seeing other people?”<br/>    “We didn’t make any rules.”<br/>    “That’s your first mistake. You need to make rules, what you can and can’t do. That way gray areas and undecided things don’t start fights. You want to keep your friends with benefits relationship as professional as possible. If there aren’t any rules, whatever this guy did was not wrong.”<br/>    “What if he cheated on me with my best friend?”<br/>    “Dr. Shepard needs to find her own friend, but from the perspective of your friend, he only initiated a turf war. It was controversial, but there are multiple sides to it. Maybe he really likes Shepard. You aren’t dating her or him.”<br/>    “Thanks, Dr. Bailey.”<br/>    “Don’t come to me with any more of your personal crap. This hospital is like a damn soap opera.”<br/>    Connor walked out of the on-call room feeling better. It wasn’t totally bad, and Owen could date anyone he wants. Connor reentered the ER. <br/>    “Hunt needs a resident outside,” April said to Connor, pointing to the ambulance bay. Connor grabbed his gown and gloves and headed outside. <br/>Connor looked to the left and found Owen and Amelia pressed up against a wall, making out. Amelia noticed him first, tapping Owen’s shoulder when she did. <br/>    Connor was convinced that he was fine with it until he saw them. He saw Owen’s hand running through her hair. Those were the hands that ran through his, that hugged him, and brushed the hair out of his face when they were laying on his bed. Those were the hands he should be holding. <br/>    “Connor,” Owen said softly. He started towards Connor. <br/>    “Just stay the hell away from me,” Connor said. He stormed back into the ER. “I’m taking a personal day,” Connor said to the nurse at the front desk. He walked through the ER approaching the exit. <br/>    “Connor,” Owen said, chasing after him. “Grey!” he shouted. The entire ER silenced. <br/>    “You want to do this here?” Connor asked. “Everyone! This guy right here is gay, and we have been hooking up for the past few months,” Connor yelled to the entire ER. <br/>    “Fucking die,” Owen said, almost on the verge of tears. <br/>    Connor walked to his car. He pulled out his phone and called Meredith. <br/>    “Hey,” she said. <br/>    “I need someone now,” Connor said, holding back a tear. <br/>    “Are you okay?”<br/>    “Physically.”<br/>    “I’m rounding now. If it's an emergency.”<br/>    “No, keep rounding, but could you stop by my house during your lunch?” Connor asked. <br/>    “Of course. Do you need a ride home?”<br/>    “I got it.”<br/>    “Do you want to tell me what happened, and who’s ass I have to kick?” Meredith asked. <br/>    “I’ll tell you later,” Connor said. <br/>    “Love you,” Meredith said, hanging up. </p><p> </p><p>    “Hey, are you all right?” Meredith asked, walking into the living room. Connor laid on the couch, still in his scrubs. “What happened?” Meredith sat on the armchair. <br/>    “Owen cheated on me,” Connor said, his voice threatening to break. <br/>    “What the hell. I’m gonna kill that motherfu-”<br/>    “That's not the worst part.”<br/>    “What is?”<br/>    “He cheated on me with…Amelia.”<br/>    “Oh my fucking god.” she pulled Connor into a tight hug. Connor started crying into his sister’s shoulder. <br/>    “I love Owen. I know I shouldn't because we’re only friends with benefits, but I’ve had a crush on him for a while. I love him, and I...I thought he loved me.” Connor fell apart. <br/>“It’s okay.” Meredith comforted him. “I’m sorry for pushing you towards Owen in the first place.”<br/>“It’s not your fault. You were just looking out for your friend.”<br/>There was a knock at the door. Meredith stood up to answer it. <br/>“He doesn’t want to see you,” Meredith said coldly. <br/>“I didn’t know. Owen just told me. You have to believe me, Meredith. If I knew, I wouldn’t have done it,” Connor heard Amelia say.  <br/>“I don’t blame you, Amelia,” Connor said, walking towards the door. Amelia hugged Connor. <br/>“I am so sorry,” Amelia said. <br/>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I knew you had a crush on Owen, and I didn’t want things to be awkward,” Connor said. <br/>“You have nothing to be sorry for. I broke up with Owen.”<br/>“You did?” Meredith asked. <br/>“It was too complicated, and it was wrong of him to do that to you.”<br/>“Thank you so much,” Connor said. <br/>“Are you doing okay?” she asked. <br/>“I’m feeling better than earlier.”<br/>“Did you talk to Owen?”<br/>“Not yet.”<br/>“Everyone’s talking about your fight in the ER,” Meredith said. “They say you outed him.”<br/>“I did. I feel really bad about it, but I was angry and hurt,” Connor said. <br/>“It’s true?!” Amelia asked. <br/>“Yeah. I am the worst dick ever.”<br/>“What are you gonna do?” Meredith asked. <br/>“I have to talk to him, if he’ll let me. I’ll go by later. Did he take the day off too?” Connor asked. <br/>“I think so. He disappeared after he explained everything,” Amelia said. <br/>“I’ll go talk to him.”<br/>“Good luck. If you need anything, call us,” Meredith said, hugging her brother tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Connor stood outside Owen’s trailer holding a bag of takeout Chinese food. Connor rapped on the door. No answer. <br/>“Owen! I know you’re in there. Your car is here. I know you’re mad, but I’m here to apologize,” Connor yelled. <br/>“Mad!” Owen shouted, flinging open the door. “I am so much more than mad! You outed me to the entire hospital!”<br/>“I’m sorry. I was hurt and mad. I made a mistake.”<br/>“Oh, a mistake. Then everything is all better, isn’t it?” Owen asked sarcastically. <br/>“You slept with my best friend on purpose,” Connor shot back.<br/>“Why are you so mad about that? We aren’t dating. We fuck. That’s it.”<br/>“That’s it? Whether you realize it or not, we are dating.  We spend a lot of time together. We enjoy each other’s company. We go out to dinner. I basically live here. I have clothes, a toothbrush, and some shampoo here.”<br/>“That does not mean we’re dating.”<br/>“I love you, Owen. That’s why I wanted to help you. I love you, and I think you love me too,” Connor said. <br/>“Connor, I…” Owen stuttered, stunned at Connor’s confession. Connor leaned in and pressed his lips onto Owen’s. They had kissed before, but this was different. There was passion and love in the kiss. They eventually pulled away, both of them breathing heavily. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. This is my first fic, so it might be shitty. Sorry. Please leave comments and criticism. The next chapter will probably be out later this week.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>